Kickin' It Has a KICK!
by fax19lover
Summary: Jack and Kim are best friends or more?


**Hello people! I'm writing my first ever Kickin it story so i hope that y'all love it. Does anyone else feel uncontrollably happy sometimes? Answer in your review please!**

Kim POV:

B_eep! Beep! Beep! _I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and rolled out of bed, falling on my fluffy carpet. I stood up and looked around. It was the first day of summer and I was loving it so far. I hopped in the shower, shaved, and blow dried my hair. I did my hair in soft curls and a light smoky eye with red lip before walking out of the bathroom.

I slipped on my, one inch below the butt, shorty jean shorts and a cherry red, low cut, tank top with silver cursive on it saying random words. I was feeling sexy today. Sue me. I slipped on some red peep toe wedges that were about two inches tall. I never dressed like this. Ever. So now going to the dojo it would be a surprise for the boys.

"Bye mom!" I screamed as I picked up my little black coach purse. It had my phone, credit card, and lip gloss in it.

"Bye Kim! You look amazing by the way!" She called back. I smirked and strutted out of the house and into my midnight purple corvette and sped off to the dojo.

Let me explain. My name is Kimberly Crawford. I'm 5' 5" with waist length blonde hair and C cups. My best friend is Jack Anderson. He is 5' 11" with chestnut skater hair and apple cider brown eyes with two little moles on his cheeks. I may have this huge crush on him. Maybe. My other friends are Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Grace, Mika, and Julie. I do karate and am a third degree black belt along with Jack. The girls and me do cheer squad as well and the other boys do karate. They're all orange belts.

Today I was going to get Jack to be my boyfriend. I don't know how just yet but I will. Later to day we are all going to the beach to hang out do maybe there.

I arrived at the mall and parked my car in the mall's parking place. I stepped out and walked into the mall. I felt eyes on me as I sashayed to the dojo doors. I opened the doors and took a step into the cool air conditioning.

"Sorry sweetheart. Closed today but you can come back at tomorrow." Rudy said. I giggled.

"Oh Rudy. You didn't recognize me did you?" I asked him. He stepped closer and looked up. His eyes widened and he gaped.

"K-K-Kim?" He stuttered. I giggled and nodded.

"Wow. You look amazing." He said. I smirked.

"Thanks Rudy. Where are the guys?" I asked, noticing that they weren't out yet.

"Changing. You should surprise them." Rudy said with a glint in his eyes. I nodded just as the boys came out.

"Yo! Mamacita!" Jerry called. I waved flirtingly back. The other boys seemed to notice me for the first time and stopped and stared.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked, dropping a cracker he'd been munching on.

"Really guys? I didn't think shorts would make you not recognize me! It's Kim!" I said. Their eyes widened even more and their jaws dropped open.

"You look smoking!" Jerry said. I smirked.

"I'll get changed and then we can hang out." I said as I swayed my hips to the locker rooms. I slipped into light blue cheer shorts and a light blue sports bra with a pale yellow crop top over it. I pulled my hair into a french braid and then walked out into the dojo.

"Ready to chill." I called as I stepped onto the mats. Everyone stared again at my toned body before laying down again. It was really hot in here though. "Hey Jack let's spar." I called.

"Okay Kim." He said and we started to spar. It lasted ten minutes before we came to Jack kneeling on my hips and me to tired to fight back.

"Good match Kim!" Jack said happily. We were both out of breath and sweating bad. I dried off with a towel.

"Hey Rudy do you have ice?" I asked, a plan slowly forming in my mind.

"Yeah. I'll go grab some." He said. He walked to his office.

"Later guys! We're going home. See you in a few hours at the beach!" Eddie, Milton, and Jerry called.

"Later!" Me and Jack called back just as Rudy came out with some ice cubes in a tray.

"Here you go Kim." He said before disappearing into his office.

"Hey Jack! It's really hot in here isn't it?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah the air vents just shut off." He said. I smirked and crawled up to him.

"I'm gonna cool off. Okay?" He gulped but nodded,closing his eyes. I sat against the wall and popped out an ice cube. I flicked off my crop top and touched the ice cube to my neck. It made a popping sound and Jack's eyes snapped to me. He gulped and I moaned slightly as the ice melted on my hot skin. I ran the slowly meting cube down my neck onto my boobs and ran it along my cleavage.

"Hey Jack?" I purred. He gulped and snapped his eyes up to meet mine, away from my chest.

"Y-yes." He stammered out.

"Aren't you hot too?" I asked innocently. His eyes wandered back to my chest as he nodded.

"Let me help you cool off." I said seductively as I crawled up to his lap. I lifted his shirt over his head and straddled his hips. He growled deep in his throat, but softly so. I took out the ice cube and pressed it into his neck. It hissed and popped again. "Doesn't that feel better?" I asked him.

"A little." He said while staring at my toned stomach, which was resting on his abs. I ran the ice down his neck to his chest and down, down, down to his strong ridges of muscle. He groaned as I let the rest of the ice cube melt on his abs as I rubbed my hands along it's trail.

Once the ice had melted I grabbed another cube and popped in my mouth, cooling my tongue to a frosty chill. Inside my hot mouth it melted quickly leaving a coldness. I pressed my lips to Jack's chest and licked my way up to his neck.

"See. All better." I whispered before pressing my lips gently to his. He responded immediately and gripped my hips, pushing against my lips. I nibbled on his bottom lip gentle and he groaned a little. I pulled away and looked into his glittering eyes.

"I have always liked you Kim. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I grinned and blushed really hard, probably looking like a strawberry, but I didn't care at the moment. I was to happy. My plan had worked and now I could finally kiss Jack whenever I wanted to. Donna can keep her hands of of him now.

"Of course I will!" I said as I kissed him again, this time with more passion. His tongue brushed my lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues danced as I ran my hands from his neck, down his chest, to his abs. I rubbed each ridge and along each indent. He growled into my mouth, sliding his hands down to my thighs and squeezing them and tracing my ass lightly, before flipping us over so I was laying on my back and he was holding himself off of me.

He kissed his way to my chest and bit down on one of my boobs. His tongue ventured out as he licked and kissed over my left breast. I moaned lightly as he grazed his teeth over my right boob before biting down. He sucked lightly and I moaned. I dug my thumbs into his 'V' and scratched at his abs lightly. He bit my pulse point as I did this and I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. He bit down and sucked harder, leaving a hickey. This time I did moan. Quite loudly to. Oh well I had to let it out sometime.

"JAAAAACK!" I screamed as he sucked down on the place where my neck meets my head towards the right, the pulse point. He had found my sweet spot. I felt his shudder as I moaned his name. "Jaaack." I moaned as he kissed down to my stomach. He nipped and bit at my abs as I buried my hands in his hair. His tongue started to trace the lines of my stomach. I couldn't take it anymore. I moaned again.

"JAAACK!"

"Kim." He murmured as I pulled his lips back to mine. We rolled our tongues together as I tasted his sweet mouth and tongue. He tasted like mint and vanilla, which was now officially my new favorite taste. He nibbled on my bottom lip before pulling away.

"I love you Jack!" I gasped, out of breath. I was panting and kissing him now.

"I love you to Kim." He said before attacking my lips again. I flipped us over and settled into his hips. He slipped his tongue back into my mouth and I started to grind my hips against his. He moaned into my mouth. We were driving each other crazy and I didn't care. I just wanted more of Jack. I swiveled my hips to grind against his crotch before rocking back and forth to push my hips farther into his pelvis. I then just settled into a steady swivel of my hips.

His hands dropped from my waist to my ass. He squeezed it roughly before just setting his hands on it firmly. I kept grinding my hips to his as we passionately made out. My hands slipped down to his lower abs, almost at his low riding sweats, and I was just going down to kiss his neck again when I heard something that made me jump.

"Are we interrupting something?" A voice asked. I snapped my head up and blushed tomato red. There stood Rudy and my older brother, Jake.

"Uh what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. I got off of Jack and slipped my crop top on over my sports bra.

"I was at the mall with some friends but I decided to come and check in on you. It's probably a good thing I did now isn't it?" Jake said while glaring at Jack.

"Uh. No. Not really." I said smiling and going to sit down on Jack again. I sat in his crossed legs and his hands came around my hips.

"Kim and Jack. You two can come back tomorrow but for today I think you should stay out of the dojo." Rudy told us.

"Kim. You are going home now and you can't go to the beach later. Say goodbye to Jack." My brother said angrily. I glared at him.

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I can and I will. Let's go." He said smirking. I turned to face Jack.

"I'll sneak out and make it to the beach later. I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you to." He said. I smiled and pecked his lips. His grip on my hips became firmer and soon we were making out again.

"Ahem!" Rudy said. I grinned sexily and stood up from Jack.

"Bye Jack." ;) I said with a wink.

"Bye Kim. See you later." He said as I walked to get my stuff. I grabbed my bag and then walked over to a now standing Jack.

"Bye baby." I said to him as I kissed him once more. He slapped my ass on the way out and I giggled at him before leaving with my bro holding onto my arm. The beach was gonna be great!

**Sorry if it was bad! Like it? Love it? Hate it? 1st Kickin it fanfiction. I really like this guy but he's popular and likes another girl. I'm not popular. :( ANy ideas? Bye the way he flirts with a lot of girls but he talked to me a lot today.**


End file.
